This invention relates to a container and particularly to a container of the type which may be used to transport goods by air freight especially perishable goods which require refrigeration such as seafood or fresh flowers. In addition, the container assembly of the present invention is further constructed such that major portions thereof can be re-used and additionally stacked in nested storage for shipping back to the point of origin.
Various containers specifically adapted for use in air freight are known. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,406 issued July 15, 1980, a container appropriately shaped to fit a plane's cargo area is shown constructed of aluminum struts and in addition a container formed of a light weight frame having a skin of aluminum sheets and the like is discussed. This frame and skin container is still the industry norm, although it inherently includes several disadvantages including those mentioned in the aforementioned patent including heavy weight, vulnerability to damage, and high cost. A further disadvantages of aluminum containers of this nature is that aluminum is an easily recyclable metal and when scrap metal prices reach certain levels, for instance, 50.cent. or 60.cent. per pound, theft of these containers increases significantly.
Another container structure suggested by the prior art is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,225 issued May 27, 1947 in which opposed U-shaped rigid members are inter-engaged with each other and then held in such position by tape and strapping. This concept is, however, cumbersome and not applicable for modern shipping procedures. A further known shipping container structure is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,026 which essentially involves a knockdown reusable structure but which would appear to lack commercial potential because of its high cost. Other interesting containers of possible general interest include those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,741; 4,852,756; and 4,890,740.
Despite the several prior art constructions shown in the above-recited patents, there remains a need for a collapsible container assembly which is particularly adapted for air shipment and which does not sacrifice the convenience of a rigid container but which is low in cost, sturdy, and formed from materials which are unlikely to be stolen for their intrinsic value and which can be especially adapted for the transportation of refrigerated materials and the associated complexities which arise from handling melting ice commonly used to keep such products fresh.
Further characteristics and desirable features for a container assembly of this general nature is that it can be easily manipulated by fork lift truck blades and easily received by friction skids. Moreover, it would be desirable if the unit were stackable such that a number of empty units may be returned to their origin point in stacked form and in this manner significantly reduce the volume which would ordinarily be required to return a fixed-shaped container.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of a reusable container assembly for use in transporting freight comprising a horizontally-disposed rigid lightweight plastic material base, said base having opposed upper and lower generally planar surfaces and a central floor, a peripheral flange upwardly extending about said floor and in part forming a generally U-shaped peripheral groove having a bottom formed by a peripheral portion of said upper base surface, first and second cardboard wall members each generally U-shaped and each having an end panel from which a pair of opposed side panels forwardly extend to define an open end distal from said each end panel and upper U-shaped and lower peripheral edges, said wall members each positioned on said base upper surface with the lower peripheral edges of each wall member positioned in said base peripheral groove, said wall member side panels at least partially overlapping each other, a top positioned on top of said wall members, and strapping means encircling said base, said wall members and said top so as to hold said assembly together.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.